This disclosure relates to multimedia messaging service (MMS) messages and the systems that manage them.
MMS messages allow for the inclusion of attachments and graphics, substantially enhancing the utility of short message service (SMS) messages. However, this added functionality allows MMS messages to be formulated that exceed the size limit mandated by the service provider and enforced by the wireless mobile communication devices on which the messages are formulated and/or other systems in the network.
When such an oversized MMS message is detected, an error message is usually generated and the message is not delivered. The sender must either reformulate the message, requiring more time, or abandon the message, wasting the time that has already been spent and frustrating the message-communication purpose of the MMS messaging system. In cases in which the message merely indicates delivery failure, the user is further forced to divine that the cause of the failure is due to message length rather than a network/delivery failure.
A solution is needed that minimizes this wasted time and/or that does not frustrate the message-communication purpose of the MMS messaging system.